Secrets
by DuskLock
Summary: Didn't take a genius to figure out I was adopted. Finding out my real parents, nothing hard about that either. The hardest thing about all this will be on my 18th brithday when everything comes together. I am the only Daughter of Ipswitch that has ever survived, and I intend to keep surviving, no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything except Renee/Royce and that lot. Enjoy Chapter 1!**_  
_

_My adoptive name is Renee O'Conner; my birth name is Royce Danvers. I was born December 8__th__, 1989 which makes me sixteen at the current moment. A few days after my sixteenth birthday, my parents decided the time was right to tell me I was adopted from a wealthy family in Ipswitch. Through a bit of hacking I was able to track down the records of my adoption and discovered my real parent's names. It wasn't easy since most things before computers were used got damaged or lost in a move or some kind of freak of nature weather accident._

_However, thanks to the internet and Google and a bit of what I call luck, I found out that my birth father is deceased but my birth mother is still alive and lives in "the old homestead" in Ipswitch. From the information and the photos I found online, I can say that I look a lot like my birth mother. Well, I do have my father's blue eyes but, other than that, it looks like I'm just a younger version of Mrs. Danvers. I'm on the short side while both of my birth parents look on the taller side. Kinda weird but oh well, that's genetics for you._

_I also discovered I have an older brother, Caleb Danvers, who is an ace in swimming. Ironic, huh? I mean, I hate the water and my older brother seems to really love it. Caleb looks a lot like a younger version or our father. Other than newspaper articles, I wasn't able to dig up much on him. Looks like I have a brother that walks the straight and narrow. How funny is that?_

_Turns out the that not only the Danvers but also the Garwin, Perry, Simms and Pope families are directly descended from the very ones that were persecuted during the Salem Witch Trials. All of the families live in the original houses, albeit they've had to be remodeled as the times have changed but, get this, they're supposed to have some sort of witchy powers. Or, so the stories go. They're called 'The Sons of Ipswitch.' Records only have one son being born into each family which is yeah, majorly weird right? Some family records that I could find show a couple girls being born but were put down as still born or having died from some sort illness that was going around at that time. Neither is too hard to believe given the condition of the times they were born into but only the girls and never the sons? Suspicious if you ask me. But that leaves the question, if all the daughters born to those families died one way or another, why was I still alive? Maybe they did have some sort of witchy powers that just weren't compatible with girls? (Now I sound like I'm on drugs…) Another thing I would just have to find out from my birth mother. (The thing about only having sons, not the witchy powers thing. Don't need more people thinking I'm loonier than a loony bin!) Maybe I should make a list of what I want to ask her about when I finally meet her? Nah, I would probably just lose it like I do almost everything else I deem important ha ha._

_I was able to talk mom and dad into transferring me into Spencer's, saying that since I was planning on going to Princeton in a couple years I would have a better chance at getting in if I went to Spencer's. They didn't put up much of a fuss when I qualified for a full scholarship. I mean, it isn't like we're hard up for money and stuff; we have enough to live comfortably and have some fun every now and then. Only thing is, I'll be a mid-semester transfer. My public school and Spencer's had a small issue with transferring my credits but it worked out in my favor; it's looking like instead of entering as a junior as I would be in public school, I have enough credits to be half way through my junior year at Spencer's. Yay me!_

_And here comes the drag. My older brother, that is to say the son of my adoptive parents, decided to transfer with me. You know, to keep an eye on his "beloved little sister." Not really; he just wanted to live away from home so he didn't have to answer to our parents when he comes home after our set curfew of eleven. He'll be a senior but his credits all transferred no problemo so he got to start at the beginning of the fall semester. Lucky him._

_I just hope that a summer spent researching my biological family and their history doesn't get me in trouble. How many times have I tried to find them and wound up on the receiving end of a lecture from an attorney or the police about hacking and whatnot? Yeah, I know, too many to really keep count of. (Hey now, before you go judging me, it isn't like I'm some sort of problem child or hooligan as my father calls them; I just don't like being told what not to do. It only makes me want to do it more, ya know?) But then, the question of why they adopted me out comes to mind. If they're as wealthy as they seem, they would have been able to take care of a son and a daughter, not just one. What was so wrong with me that they had to give me away? Did it have something to do with the fact that I was a year and some change old when the adoption papers were signed? Were they expecting me to just die of something like the others in the earlier generations had? More questions!_

_I guess I should quit writing and finish packing up my stuff. I'm due to check in with the Provost and admissions today and, being a typical teenage girl, I have a ton of stuff to take ha ha. I promise I'll write soon and let you know if I see any cute boys on campus wink wink!_

I sighed as I closed my journal. My extended summer vacation was going to be over in a couple days and I was so not looking forward to it. I rolled over on my back, reveling in the softness of my mattress one last time before the drive up to Ipswitch. We did not live far from there; an hour's drive if you obeyed the speed limit, which I rarely did.

I had worked it out with the Provost of Spencer's to allow me to move in during the week so I could familiarize myself with the campus and crowds of students, along with the small town and outlying areas. He agreed, eager to have a top marks student in his school. That tomorrow I would be finalizing my schedule and starting classes the following week.

I sighed again and sat up when there was a knock at my door.

"It's open," I said in a sing song voice.

My adoptive mother walked in, sad smile gracing her pretty heart shaped face. "Are you all packed up?" She was always a quiet person; even now her voice was barely above a whisper.

I smiled as I stretched. "Pretty much, I just need to pack my pillows in the car as well as some other things I used last night and today. I'll probably be ready to go in an hour tops. I'll stop by the study and let you know before I take off."

My adoptive mom, Melanie, nodded and told me if I needed help to come grab her. After receiving a nod from me, she exited my room. I hopped off my bed and began gathering some of my knick knacks and placing them in the already half full box at the foot of my bed. Once it was full I closed the top and taped it shut. I pulled a Sharpie from my handbag and wrote "FRAGILE" on three sides of the box.

'Now no one can say they didn't know!' I thought happily as I clicked the cap back on. I then slid the box outside to the hall and reentered my room.

I grabbed the drawstring bag I had set on the night stand and began to fill it with the essentials: hair straightener, brush, mousse, phone charger… Things of that nature. I pulled the strings and tossed the bag over a shoulder. Slipping my phone in my back pocket, I picked up a couple of my pillows and stood in the doorway of my room. I had spent almost my entire life here and now, just a few months shy of turning seventeen, I was leaving.

I looked around at the now bare walls and remembered all the crazy fun I had with my best friend Chelsea McGuire. Tears came to my eyes when I remembered how she had reacted when I told her I was not coming back to school and was going to a private school instead. We had vowed we would pull the best senior prank _ever!_ and would go to our Senior Prom as a doubles date. She reacted almost as badly as my now ex-boyfriend, Marky Alder. He did not want to even try a long distance relationship which made it seem as though he really did not care about me at all. But, at least I was starting a new school available. (Although I'm not entirely sure it's such a good idea.)

I flipped off the lights and closed the door and turned to the box beside me. After a couple failed attempts at picking it up I bounded downstairs into the living room.

"Hey pop?" I asked, leaning over the back of the couch beside my father.

"Yes cracker?" he asked back, muting his law show.

"Um I have a really heavy box upstairs outside my door-"

"And you need me to carry it out to your car, right?" he finished, looking at me. I gave him a sheepish grin and shrugged. Cliff was a solid built man, standing well over six feet tall but he was putty in his darling daughter's hands, or so mom and pops always said. He chuckled and turned off the television.

"All right, I'll go up and get it cracker. Go ahead and take your other stuff out and say bye to your mother."

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and gave his messy red hair a kiss. "Thanks pops! You really are the best!" He reached up and patted my arms, shaking his head.

I walked out to the carport and stuffed my pillows in my open trunk and tossed the drawstring bag in the front seat. On the way back in I directed pops to the trunk, my back seat already stuffed with boxes and a few blankets. Before I walked back in the house I thought I heard him mumble something about silly putty.

In the study I found my mother flipping through pictures of me when I was a toddler.

"Mom?" I asked in a quiet voice from the doorway. She looked up and smiled.

"My little one isn't so little anymore is she? Just promise that when you meet your birth mother that you won't forget about Cliff and I."

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the door jam. "How could I forget about the two amazing people that adopted me and raised me as their own?"

Melanie just shook her head, "You would be surprised Renee, you would be surprised."

I scrunched my nose at her. Always the quiet pessimist but I loved her all the same, "Well, I'm about to head off. Just need to grab a water and a small snack and I'll be on my way."

Melanie nodded and closed the photo album. She stood and walked over to me. With her arm around my shoulders we walked me to the kitchen. While I stopped at the fridge to grab a bottle of water and a couple granola bars, Melanie went on outside. I sighed as I stood and leaned against the fridge and took in the kitchen. Who knew when I would come back here? Yes, I love Mel and Cliff but honestly, they have been way too over protective. Maybe that was what Mel meant in the study.

Shaking my head I walked back outside and met up with Mom and Pops. After a couple tearful hugs and goodbye's, I was in my 2006 Cherry Red Ford Mustang GT, a late birthday present from the three O'Conners, and on my way to Spencer's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Same disclaimer: Don't own The Covenant or anyone from it but I do own Renee/Royce.**

A little after ten, I pulled into the parking lot of Spencer's dorms. Finding a parking space near the doors was an impossibility which meant I would have to carry all my boxes and crap across the entire lot and possibly up a couple flights of stairs. Just freaking perfect.

Sighing, I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and took off for what looked like the main building of campus. I slipped my phone out of my pocket and read the text I had just received.

_'Sup cracker! You here yet? –J_

I rolled my eyes at the stupid nickname I had since I was four. My brother had a habit of using it more when he found out I was adopted instead of calling me Renee.

Pausing in my walk I typed a response: _Yeah I'm here dingbat. Heading to see the Provost to get my uniforms and key. –R_

After hitting the Send button I resumed my walk to the main building.

Walking up the stairs to the entrance I thought I could hear yelling from inside. Shrugging it off as my ears playing tricks with my mind I pushed open the door and took a couple steps inside only to be hit and fall flat on my butt.

"Dude what the hell?!" I yelled, looking up and the guy that had just ran into me. He had managed to catch himself on the partially open door and was staring at me.

"Woah, hey, sorry there. I didn't hurt that pretty face running into you did I?" he asked as he extended a hand to help me up. Rolling my eyes I took his offered hand and stood up. I winced when I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I pulled it out and opened it to find that… The screen was cracked. Bad. I shot the blond a withering glare and closed my phone.

"What?" I asked sharply, noticing his eyes go down, up and back down. I did not think I was wearing anything too revealing. I had on a long sleeved black shirt that had _N. Henderson Dance Team_ on the front with dance shoes and a ribbon under it with shorts and my navy blue and black Vanns.

The blond shook his head. "Nothing sweet cheeks. The name is Garwin, Reid Garwin. May I ask your name?" he stuck his hand out.

I raised an eyebrow and took his hand in mine, "Renee O'Conner. I'm uh, new here and looking for the Main Office but…"

"You don't know where it is. I gotcha babe. Hey Baby Boy!" Reid greeted the boy that ran by us. He stopped and turned.

"Reid, why're you still hanging around the lobby and not heading to class? We're already late," 'Baby Boy' walked over and stood beside Reid. "Who're you?" he asked, not letting his eyes travel from mine.

I pulled my hand from Reid's and offered it to the blue eyed cutie, "I'm Renee O'Conner."

"She's the new girl," Reid interjected. I twitched my nose and glanced over at Reid.

The other chuckled and shook my hand, "You must be Jason's little sister then. He's been going on about how his cracker jack sister was going to be transferring in soon." At the mention of my nickname I gave Reid and Baby Boy a dead pan look.

"Well, I really need to be on my way to the Main Office so I'll be seeing you boys later." I turned and walked away.

"Hey, where're you heading sweet cheeks?" Reid called after me. I stopped and turned around.

"Reid, dear, don't call me sweet cheeks. The name is Renee and I'm heading to the Main Office. I told you that." I turned back around but before I could take another step –

"Um, Renee, the Main Office is down the other hall," Baby Boy pointed in the opposite direction that I was walking.

I rubbed my forehead, tucked the fringe unsuccessfully behind my ear and turned. I waltzed up to Baby Boy and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for the advice Baby Boy," I walked down the hall Baby Boy pointed to. I felt eyes on my back and tossed up a peace sign, "Later boys."

I continued walking down the hall and glancing in class rooms I passed. I noticed they all resembled lecture halls with the seats stair stepped and an open floor in front of a double black board and a desk belonging to the teacher.

Further down the hall I saw what was unmistakably the Main Office – it said so in big, black bold letters on the frosted glass of both doors. I rubbed the back of my neck before opening the door.

Back with the boys, Reid was teasing Tyler as they walked down the hall to their class.

"Damn, Baby Boy finally got some action. And from the new girl too! Here I was starting to think you weren't interested in girls!" Reid elbowed Tyler in the ribs causing Tyler to grab Reid's shoulder and shove him into the lockers they passed by.

"Dude shut up. She's hot yeah but her brother has already deemed her off limits to the guys here, especially his teammates. Did you not listen to him yesterday at swim practice?" Tyler shot Reid a look, the blush finally starting to leave Tyler's cheeks.

Reid waved his gloved hand and looked away from Tyler. "Yeah yeah I heard him but you know when I get told not to do something it only makes me want to do it more. And by it, I mean-"

Tyler again shoved him, this time into a wall. "I know what you mean Reid but I don't think she's in to you. I mean she was kind of glaring at you. What did you do in the span of less than a minute to piss her off?"

Reid stopped short of their class, almost whispering, "I kind of ran into her and knocked her down when she came in the front doors." Tyler rolled his eyes and reached for the door knob.

"Besides Baby Boy, I think the new hottie has a thing for you," Tyler quickly retracted his hand and gave Reid an exasperated look.

"I doubt that. She was just being nice Reid, that's it."

Reid smirked, "Whatever you think man but I am going to find her during lunch and see if she wants to come to Nicky's tonight." This time Reid turned the door knob, preparing for a lecture about being late not just from his teacher but from Caleb as well.

* * *

I walked out of the Main Office with a bag that contained five sets of Spencer's uniforms and five sets of gym clothes. Going from a public school where I could mostly wear what I felt like to coming to a private school with quite a strict uniform policy was so not going to be any fun at all. I also carried a map of campus and had a rough idea of what my schedule was written out on the back. I was hoping I would get a printed copy tomorrow afternoon otherwise I would never be attending class. You would think that being a Provost, the man would have more legible handwriting, right? Lastly, I had the key to my room already on my keychain, tucked into my front pocket.

Half way back down the hall the bell rang. I froze where I was as a wave of students poured out of their classes and converged in the middle of the hall. I was pushed and jostled by the sea of students until I was finally able to break away and stand to the side of the hall near a row of lockers. I pulled my phone out of my pocket as it vibrated again. I flipped it open and groaned; the screen was not even lighting up now.

"Reid Garwin you owe me a phone, damnit," I mumbled under my breath.

"Easily done baby girl."

My head shot up and I locked eyes with none other than Reid Garwin, this time with not only Baby Boy but Caleb Danvers as well. The breath caught in my throat as he looked me over.

"Do I know you?" he asked, taking a step forward to be standing between Reid and Baby Boy – I really needed to get his name.

"Uh you don't know me but you might have heard about me from my brother, Jason. I'm his little sister, Renee," I answered, shoving my map in my bag of uniforms and offering my hand for a friendly shake.

Caleb nodded, "So you're Jason's little sister. I'm Caleb Danvers." He took my hand to shake it but when he did, a jolt of electricity ran up my arm and, by the look on Caleb's face, he felt something as well.

"Hey, who's the cutie? Not a student from the clothes. What a set of legs!"

I resisted the urge to run a hand over my face as a guy giving off that "I'm a douche" vibe came up and knocked Baby Boy back in the much less crowded hall.

"Back off dickhead; she's with Baby Boy," Reid whirled around and stood in the guy's face. The new comer took a step back and looked at Baby Boy. Caleb rolled his eyes and moved to get between Reid and 'dickhead,' although I doubted that was his real name.

"What? Little Simms actually has a girl?" I ran a hand over my face and turned to walk away. I made it a few feet before Baby Boy, Simms, ran up to me.

"Hey, sorry about Aaron; he can be a-"

"Huge douche? Or, what did Reid call him… A dickhead?" I finished for him. He laughed and we stopped walking. "I hate to ask but can I please borrow your phone? I think my brother has been texting me but when Reid knocked me down I landed on my phone and well…" I trailed off, pulling my phone from my pocket and flipped it open. Baby Boy cringed when he saw my screen.

"Ouch… He ran in to you that hard?" he pulled out his and offered it to me.

I shrugged, replacing my phone in my pocket and taking his. "Would seem so huh," I punched in Jason's number and sent a text explaining about my screen and that I would meet him outside my room, 312, after his classes were over or during a possible free period. After I sent the message, I saved my number in his phone. Never know when you might need someone's number.

"Thanks Baby Boy," I said, giving him his phone back. "You know, I never did get your actual name. Well, Mister Douche called you Simms but I never caught a first name," I raised a brow and gave him a small smile. He gave me a bright smile as he answered, "It's Tyler. I'm sorry I didn't give it to you earlier."

I gave a small laugh, "It's quite okay, really. I understand mornings can be a bit crazy." He nodded and we fell into a comfortable silence. Wait, silence?

We looked around and noticed the halls were completely empty. The bell had rang without either of us noticing. Tyler let out a sigh and looked at me, "I really need to go. Being late twice in one day is just not something I do."

I gave a sad smile and nodded, "Well I did enjoytalking to you without Mister Douche and Reid around. Maybe I'll run into you when I start classes Monday." Tyler hesitated before speaking, "Actually, me and a few friends are going to a local hangout called Nicky's tonight. Would you like to come with me – us?"

I bit my lower lip to keep a small laugh from escaping; his blush was just too cute. "I think I would like that Baby Boy. I'm in room 312. Meet me?" A look of surprise flashed across Tyler's face before another big grin split his face. "Sounds great Renee. I'll come by around eight. You can ride with me so you know where it is, if that's okay with you."

I shifted my weight to one foot, jutting one hip out to the side and pretended to think. "All right. It'll be dark by then and this is only the second time I've been in this town. I would really hate to get lost and not have a cell to call someone. I'll see you then Baby Boy," I leaned in and gave his cheek another kiss before I turned and walked off.

After a few steps I threw up another peace sign. "See you later Baby Boy," I said loud enough for him to hear me.

I missed the third smile to grace his face in a span of a few minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

I made it back to my car and groaned; my phone was busted and I had no one to help me get my stupid heavy boxes up to my room which was quite possibly on the third floor. Ugh. I just had to be a dancer and not something with more upper body strength. I folded my arms on the edge of the roof of my car and rested my head on them, trying to figure out a way to get four boxes up to my room without killing myself.

It was then a shiver ran up my back and I jerked my head up, looking around. When I saw no one around I shook my head and mumbled out, "Get a hold of yourself Renee. It's only because you're in a new place. No one was trying to stare a hole in your back."

I took a deep breath and unlocked my car, pulling out the draw string bag and the rest of my water. I then popped the trunk and took the smallest, lightest box and began to walk to the dorm.

Upon entering I noticed it was almost completely empty except for one guy sitting on one of the couches, reading a rather large book. Our eyes connected, blue and brown colliding, and that shiver returned. I did not know who this guy was but there was definitely something about him that did not sit all that great. I broke eye contact a moment later and climbed the stairs to the second floor.

All the rooms on this floor started with a two, proving my theory that my room was indeed on the third floor. I inwardly groaned at the thought of carrying the other three boxes up three flights of stairs: one to get in the dorm and two more to the third floor.

After climbing the last flight I began searching the hall for my room. After finding it and unlocking the door I realized that no one else was in the room. And by that I meant that both double beds were sheetless and pillowless and there was absolutely nothing in the room except the two double beds flanking the single big window in the room, two chests of drawers flanking the door and two desks and chairs on opposite walls. One side of the room had a single closet while the other side had a closet and what appeared to be a small bathroom. "Well, looks like I get the room to myself," I whispered as I dropped the box, pillows and blankets on the bed closest to the bathroom.

"Hey Cracker."

I jumped and faced the door. "What the hell Jason? Don't you know how to knock?"

My brother just rolled his eyes. "Don't you know how to close a door?" he shot back, leaning against the door-frame.

"Say, since you're here now, would you mind helping your favorite little sister?" I gave him a pleading look.

"Not by choice. You're my only sister Renee. And even then, you aren't my blood sister," I winced and turned away. Yeah, my brother had been quite the jerk since I was told I was adopted. He was never very fond of having a little sister and finding out I was not his real sister was just the icing on the cake.

"Fine, whatever. I'll manage Jason. But, if you're not here to help me carry my crap in, why're you here?" I asked as I opened the box and took out a sheet.

Jason ran a hand through his short blonde hair. "I'm here to tell you that you don't want to get mixed up with Simms and Garwin. I saw you guys by the lockers on my way from class. You should know that Garwin is a womanizer and Simms is too quiet. You know what they say about the quiet ones. Teammates or not, I don't trust them. Even when it comes to you _Royce_."

I let out a frustrated groan and threw a pillow at Jason, hitting him square in the face. "Jason, as you've been pointing out for almost a year now, I'm not your little sister so I don't know how you can stand there and think you have any right to tell me who I can or cannot talk to. Now, if you're not going to help me carry up my stuff just leave okay? Go find some chick to make out with in the stairway of some building like you used to or whatever. I was in a relatively good mood until you decided to show up and be a jerk."

Jason shrugged, tossing my pillow back on my bed. "Just remember what I said about Garwin and Simms. I did promise my parents to look out for you and those boys are nothing but trouble," he then turned and walked away. Once his footsteps died away I took the abused pillow and screamed into it.

"Don't you think that pillow has been through enough today?" I dropped the pillow back on the bed and whirled around to find Reid and Tyler in my doorway. Groaning I put my face in my hands.

"How much did you guys hear?" I asked, sitting on my partially made bed.

"Enough to know that Jason isn't as nice a guy as we first thought," Reid answered looking down the hall. It was quiet for a few moments until Tyler broke the silence. "Do you want us to help you get your stuff up here to your room?"

I shot up from my bed and faced them. "That would be great! But don't you guys have class or something?" Reid shrugged. "Not really. We got study hall right now but I never really do my work there and Baby Boy here already finished. We left to get a jump on lunch. Thought we might come by and ask if you wanted to join us."

I tapped my foot against the floor and looked between Reid, who was leaning against the door-frame a lot like Jason was a few minutes ago, and Tyler who was standing there with his hands deep in his pockets.

"How about I let you guys take me to the cafe for lunch after we get my stuff up here? I'll unpack after I get back." Tyler and Reid nodded and moved from in front of the door. I walked out and closed the door and the three of us took off to my car.

"Nice ride sweet cheeks!" Reid exclaimed as I opened the back door.

I smacked his arm. "What did I tell you about calling me sweet cheeks Reid? But thanks, it was a Sweet Sixteen birthday present last year."

As Tyler grabbed one box from the back, Reid asked how old I was. I told him I was going to be seventeen in a couple months. Reid shot Tyler a smirk as I directed Reid to the box in the trunk. As they started toward the dorm I grabbed the remaining box and locked my car, following after them. After struggling up the stairs the three of us were standing outside my door all out of breath.

"What did you pack in this box, bricks?" Reid asked as he sat the box down by my bed. I pushed my box across the floor and let it rest next to his. "No, I think you got the one with my shoes and books." Reid rolled his eyes.

Tyler joyously set his box down on top of the one Reid carried in. "So, why was that one so heavy?" I turned the box around. "Because it's got some little knick knacks and books in it. Think my laptop is in there too. Not entirely sure since my mom helped pack."

Reid stretched and flexed before heading out the door. "I'll catch you in the café Baby Boy. Make sure you bring sweet cheeks," he called from in the hall. I gave Tyler a funny look. "Why does he call you 'Baby Boy'? Youngest of your family or something?"

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Not exactly. Reid, Caleb, myself and another guy you'll meet tonight have been friends since we were babies. Out of the four, I'm the youngest." I giggled and nodded, "Okay so how old are you and what year? I'm transferring in half way through my junior year."

As we walked out my door, Tyler was telling me how he was turning eighteen in December, oddly enough a few days before I was to turn seventeen. He also told me he was a junior because of the way his birthday fell and that he was on the swim team, like Reid and Jason.

We had exited the dorm and were walking across campus enjoying talking to one another, not intending to go to a noisy lunch room where we could not. "So, what about you?"

I looked at him in confusion. "What about me Baby Boy?" Tyler raised an eyebrow. "Well I've told you quite a bit about me. Tell me about you."

I nodded and stuck my hands in my back pockets. "Well, you already know I'm sixteen, almost seventeen, I'm a junior and I was on my last high school's dance team. I'm sure you heard Jason when he said I wasn't his real sister; I am adopted. I honestly think all of campus could hear his loud mouth. I have a huge fear of water and he loves torturing me over it. Um, my favorite color is blue and my favorite animal is the tiger. Um… Anything else you want to know?" I asked as we sat on one of the benches placed throughout campus.

Tyler shrugged off his blazer as a breeze picked up and wrapped it around my shoulders. I smiled and pushed my arms through the sleeves. "Any idea who your real parents are?"

I hummed and nodded my head. "I do but I'm not sure how some people would react to it. My birth name is Royce, not Renee," Tyler studied my face and then a look of recognition overtook his handsome face.

"You… Caleb's mother's middle name is Royce. You look so much like her… But that's-"

"Not possible? Yeah I did a bit of research after I found out who they were. Only males are born into the Danver's family; any daughter dies in infancy but I didn't. I was about a year and a half when my new birth certificate was issued. I came to Ipswitch to maybe have a few questions answered and, at the very least, hopefully have a better chance to get into Princeton but I learned that only my mother is alive. I… I don't know if I want to go see her now that I'm here. Caleb… God how am I supposed to go to classes and everything? You noticed the resemblance, wouldn't he? You're his childhood friend," I stood and walked a few paces from Tyler, "You kind of have to tell him about this don't you?"

Tyler rubbed his hands over his face. "No, I think you should. But one question, have you had anything weird happen to you, ever?"

I crossed my arms and shifted my weight to one foot. "Other than having extremely good luck, nothing that I can think of." Tyler looked at me, resting his elbows on his knees. "What do you mean extremely good luck?"

I shrugged, "Just that. Like last summer we went on a family vacation to the Florida Keys. I'm a strong swimmer but nearly drowned after Jason knocked me off the boat and I hit my head. I could see what was going on around me but it was like my body wouldn't respond. Turns out I had a minor concussion. But, anyways, there was no other boat around us but this guy came out of nowhere and rescued me. Just 'dumb luck' he was passing on his jet ski and heard all the commotion. I've all kinds of good luck since I can remember though."

Before Tyler could say anything else, the bell rang. He slipped his phone out of his pocket and cursed when he saw the time. He stood up saying, "I hate to do this but I really have to go. I only have a couple more classes so can you meet me back here in about three or four hours? Its Thursday so there's no swim practice but I have to run home and visit my mom for a few minutes. Her and dad are in town so I'm taking advantage of it ." I nodded and he smiled before running off towards one of the buildings on campus.

I sighed and drew the blazer around me tighter when another breezed whipped by.

"Aw crap, he forgot his blazer…"

* * *

"Where the hell were you during lunch Baby Boy?" Reid questioned Tyler. "Hey, where's your blazer?"

Tyler paused a moment and let out a breath, "I was getting to know Renee. She still has it. I forgot to get it when I left." Reid let out an amused laugh while Caleb and Pouge looked at Tyler curiously, "What?" He looked between the three boys.

"Baby Boy, you sure work fast. She hasn't even started classes yet you've already tapped that? And I thought you were going to do what Jason said. Sure had me fooled," Reid held out a fist, awaiting a fist bump of triumph from his younger friend.

Tyler rolled his eyes, "It's not like that Reid. We were walking around talking and she looked cold so I let her borrow it."

Pouge chuckled, "That sounds more like the Tyler we know."

Caleb was about to ask what Tyler had learned about the new girl when the teacher came in and began class.


	4. Chapter 4

Two hours later I had made it back to my room and had mostly unpacked everything. My clothes were put away in a dresser or one of the closets; my books and notebooks were stashed on or in my desk; and my shoes were tucked in my closet. I had plugged my laptop up and had it set up on the desk I had claimed.

I was busy humming along to the song blaring through the earbuds I had stuck in my ears, trying to get an ethereal looking poster to stay up when a knock came from the other side of my door. It went unheard as I bobbed my head to the beat, leaning back to check it the poster was straight or not. I was so into Sean Paul's "Temperature" that I never heard the door open.

Satisfied with the way the poster looked I turned and almost fell off my bed. A blond girl had opened my door and was standing half way in my room. Carefully climbing off my bed and taking out my earbuds I said, "Wow chica you kind of scared me." I placed a hand over my heart for effect.

She smiled and pushed a few stray strands of hair away from her face, "Sorry. I didn't mean to but I was wondering if you wanted a quick tour around campus. I'm Sarah and I'm still kind of new as well so…" I smiled and nodded. "Sure thing. I'm Renee by the way. Just give me a minute to slip some shoes on."

She nodded and stood in my door as I placed my ruined phone in my pocket after slipping my Vanns back on. As I grabbed Tyler's jacket, we exited my room and I locked the door. "Just let me grab my roommate Kate and we can start."

"All right. I'll wait for you guys in the lobby then," I slipped my keys in a pocket of Tyler's blazer. Why did I grab his blazer instead of one of my jackets? Simple, his smelled really good.

* * *

Earlier that afternoon Tyler had found Sarah on his way to his last class of the day.

"Hey, Sarah, can I ask you something?" Sarah drifted from the door that her friend and roommate, Kate, had just disappeared in to.

"What's wrong Tyler?" She questioned, noticing a conflicted look on his face. Tyler scuffed his feet around, avoiding looking Sarah in the eye. "There's a new girl, Renee, that lives on your hall. She might have the same thing that Caleb has and I was wondering if you would keep an eye on her until we get done with a family thing."

Sarah took in a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair. "I don't know Tyler. How do you know she might be like you guys?" The halls were beginning to clear of students when Tyler let out an exasperated breath and told Sarah what Renee had confided in him. Sarah's jaw went slack as she searched Tyler's face for any sign that he was lying.

"Oh my gosh, you're serious? Can't she be joking or something?"Tyler shook his head, "I don't think so. She looks a lot like Mrs. Evelyn. Renee said she never had anything weird happen except a lot of good luck so I don't know. All I'm asking is that you keep her company until we're done."

Sarah nodded, "I guess nothing bad could come of it. Transferring in here can be a stressful thing and who knows, she might turn out to be a cool girl." Tyler's face brightened, "So you'll just hang out with her for a couple hours after classes end? I promise I'll be right over it's done."

Sarah gave a small laugh as she nodded, "Yes, Kate and I will keep her company while you four do… whatever it is that you need to do. Now you better get to class before you're late. Again!" she gently shoved his shoulder, trying to get him to move. Tyler flushed and took off down the hall, yelling back a thanks as he went.

* * *

After grabbing Kate, she and Sarah made their way down to the lobby.

"So, why did Tyler ask you to keep her company til he was free?" Kate tried to pry what might be juicy gossip from her roommate.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "From what Caleb and Reid said at lunch, I think Tyler has a thing for her. He might be trying to keep her away from that creep Aaron. Reid said he tried making a move on her when they found her the second time in the hall." Kate gave a noise of disgust as they continued on their way to the lobby.

"She's also Jason O'Conner's sister. I remember Caleb telling me a little about him. He doesn't seem like too nice of a guy."

Kate nodded. "No, he's not. Pouge told me that Jason wants the guys on the swim team to keep away from her. Poor girl, got her brother here trying to lock her away from some good looking guys." Sarah and Kate were still giggling as they walked up to Renee. She was standing beside the main door, a small smile gracing her face.

"You must be Renee. I'm Kate, Sarah's amazing roommate," All three girls laughed.

"I am. It's nice meeting you Kate," I said, shrugging on Tyler's blazer. Sarah and Kate shared a look. Both knew that Tyler's blazer had disappeared at some point in the day; now they knew where it was.

The girls made their way out of the dorm and around campus, with Sarah and Kate pointing out must know places here and there and explaining what was in each building. I paid attention for the most part, my mind still reeling about unintentionally spilling everything to Tyler and why he wanted to meet me before we were supposed to go out to… Nicky's was it? An hour and a half later the girls found themselves heading back to the dorms.

"Thanks for showing me around guys but I told Tyler I would meet him after he got back to campus. He should be here soon," Sarah and Kate shared another look and nodded.

"Okay well we're going to be at Nicky's later. If you want to join us it would be nice to have another girl around," Sarah said, wrapping her arms around herself against the wind.

"Yeah! You should definitely come! It'll be a great way for us to get to know you more!" Kate exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of her feet a little. I smiled and put my hands in the pockets of my shorts. "Tyler already invited me out but I may take a rain check. Unpacking has kinda taken a bit out of me. But, we'll see," Kate and Sarah nodded and we parted ways.

I sat on the bench Tyler and I were at just hours ago. I was afraid why he wanted to meet me a couple hours before he originally said he would. But then again, why was I stressing so much? I just met the guy this morning but already I was worried what he was thinking about me? Yeah, so not like me at all.

Another breeze blew across campus and I silently cursed not wearing pants. It was not like it was cold out; the breeze was the deal breaker when it came to wearing anything other than pants in the evening.

"Hey, you waiting for someone?"

* * *

**Updates may be a little slow for a while what with the holidays and traveling coming around. I'm so glad happy to receive some positive feed back from a few of you! Keep the reviews coming! Constructive criticism is always welcome. (I do not own the characters of The Covenant, just Renee/Royce.)**


	5. Chapter 5

I jumped and turned to see who had spoken. I inwardly winced when I recognized Mister Douche from that morning and another guy I had yet to meet, and honestly thought I could do without meeting. I stood and faced them. "Yeah, I am. He should be here any minute now," I lied. I had no idea what time it was, when Tyler would be back from visiting his parents or how long it would take him to get back to campus.

Mister Douche smirked, eyeing the jacket I was wearing. "Waiting on Simms? Guess it wouldn't hurt if I kept a cutie like you company until he gets here. After all, it isn't safe for a pretty girl to be outside this late alone," he walked up to me, stopping about a foot in front of me. I cursed Reid, he just had to be late this morning and knock my flat on my ass causing me to break the screen of my phone. I could have really used it about now. But then again, who would I call? The only person I could call would have been Jason but he was still in a pissy mood from earlier today.

"You could just leave me alone. I'll be fine and I won't tell anyone that you did." Yeah, smooth Renee, real smooth. Mister Douche leaned towards me a little, "There's a problem with that, you see. My friend Zack is here. He'll know. What would I do if he told someone else that Good Guy Aaron left a new student alone on a campus they weren't familiar with? What if something happened? So, what do you say just forgetting about Simms and let me escort you back to your room or maybe to get some dinner then back to your room?"

I did not try hiding the look of disgust on my face at what Mister Douche was insinuating. "I don't think so creep," I waved him off and made the biggest mistake I could have ever made: I turned my back on him.

Aaron growled and gripped my upper arm, spinning me to face him. "I am trying to be nice. Why would you diss me for a guy that is just going to use you? That's all Simms and his buddies do, find the most vulnerable girl and use them for their own devices." I tried pulling my arm from his iron grip but to no avail. "Aaron, let me go! You're starting to hurt me." Aaron's friend Zack walked away from us, not even trying to help me or get Aaron to calm down. What a jerk.

Aaron shook me to get me to look at him again. "You're new here, you have no idea what that guy is capable of. There was-"

"Let her go Aaron!"

"Hey dickhead, what the hell you doing?"

Aaron and I looked around and laid eyes on Tyler and Reid running towards us. Aaron shoved me away from him and took a couple steps back as Reid and Tyler stopped between Aaron and I. "Simms, I'm so glad you're here. You're girl was all over me man!" My jaw dropped and Tyler gave an almost feral growl as he advanced a couple steps. Reid adjusted his gloves before grabbing Tyler's shoulder.

"You okay there sweet cheeks?" Reid asked, taking a glance behind him. Tyler looked over his shoulder at me when I gave a shaky yes in return. "You sure Renee? This dickhead didn't hurt you did he?" Tyler pressed.

I gave an exasperated sigh and took a step closer to Tyler. "I'm fine okay? Can we just go? I don't want to be around Aaron unless I have to be, okay?" I grabbed Tyler's hand with my shaking ones; I felt him squeeze mine in return. Reid glanced at our hands before cracking his knuckles. "Baby Boy, why don't you take sweet cheeks back to her room and let me handle this dickhead? I still got a score to settle from earlier today."

I took a quick look around as Tyler started pulling on my hand. "Wait, where did that Zack guy go?" Reid waved his hand again. "It's okay sweet cheeks. Aaron wouldn't dare try double teaming me and, even if he did, he knows I'll kick both their asses." Reid and Tyler exchanged looks that clearly said 'If you need me call me' before Tyler dragged me away from the two other teens.

As we put distance between us and them Tyler drew me into his side and placed his arm around my waist, keeping me there. Not that I minded. He kept me at his side even when we entered the dorm and ascended the stairs. He finally let me go as we stood in front of my door and unlocked it. I shed Tyler's jacket and kicked off my shoes. "Make yourself comfy. I just need to-" I cut off as I walked into the mini bathroom that held a towel rack above a toilet and a sink with a mirror hung over that.

Tyler shut the door to my room and stood at the foot of my bed, hands in the pockets of his slacks and looked around at all the posters I had put up. He walked over to the bathroom door when he heard water running. "Are you okay Renee?" He asked through the door.

"Yeah, I'm okay Tyler. Give me a minute." I stood bent over the small sink in the overly tiny bathroom. I ran my shaking hands under the water and splashed some on my face. What the hell was going on? My first day here and some creep-o was trying to… Just what _was_ he trying to do? I had turned him down; did he think by some twisted luck I would forget about adorable Tyler and just go with him?

Then there was Tyler. Reid told Aaron earlier in the hallway that I was Baby Boy's and just a short while ago Aaron had, in a way, called me Tyler's girl. I just met him! Yes I thought he was cute – very, very cute – but that did not mean I wanted to date him. He is the opposite of my type. Although, with Reid being more my type, maybe change was not such a bad idea.

Frustrated, I grabbed a hand towel from over the toilet and wiped my face free of water. I exited the small bathroom and found Tyler standing beside my bed, checking out the poster above it.

"Like it?" I asked in a quiet voice. He turned around and smiled. "Yeah, it's… Pretty. Are you okay?" Tyler stood in front of me, taking my slightly shaking hands in his steady ones. I nodded, "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just glad you and Reid came when you did. Really, really glad."

Tyler nodded and continued looking me in the eye. He dropped my hands and pulled me into a hug. I tensed for a moment before letting myself lean into him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Tyler, thank you so much for coming when you did. I had no idea what I was going to do," I whispered into his chest, his natural smell and that of his cologne tickling my nose.

Tyler rested his chin on the top of my head and speaking in a quiet voice, "My parents were only in town for the day. I only got to spend a little bit of time with them before they had to leave again. I ran into Reid when I got back to campus and we were on our way to the dorms when we saw you and Aaron," he gave me a gentle squeeze, "It really did not look like you were the one all over him. Plus we heard what sounded like a girl yelling." I shook my head and chuckled. "I didn't think I was that loud. I guess anyone's voice would carry across a mostly deserted campus in the evening." We stood there in each other's embrace for a few moments in a comfortable silence when my phone went off. I groaned when I recognized the ringtone.

Hesitantly I pulled back from Tyler and answered. "Hey Pops!" I said, adding perhaps a bit too much cheeriness.

"Hey Cracker! Your mom and I were worried when you didn't call us this morning."

"Aw I knew I forgot to do something!" I smacked my forehead; how forgetful could I be? My father's laugh rang out on the other end. "I'm sorry I forgot! I was busy with finding the Provost's office and getting my stuff and then I came back to my room and unpacked. A couple girls down the hall showed me around the campus and I only got back maybe ten minutes ago."

As I continued to chat with my father Tyler plopped down on my bed, watching as I paced passed the foot of the bed to the other one and back. Finally I said my goodbyes and I love you's to the O'Conner's and closed my phone. Sighing I looked back at Tyler. "Sorry about that. I was supposed to call them when I got here but I forgot to. At least I know my phone works; it just has a busted screen." I walked to the nightstand and sat the phone next to the lamp.

"I got a text from Reid. He said he put Aaron in his place and Zack didn't interfere. He also asked if you were still coming with us to Nicky's tonight." I raised an eyebrow as I sat next to him on the bed. "I guess. I mean, I did tell a couple people I would try to be there. They seem like nice girls. I might even make a couple friends tonight." Tyler, already knowing who I was talking about, raised an eyebrow in return. "Oh really? Well that's good. You can't just hang with me and Reid all the time." I stood up and began sorting through one of the dresser draws. "Not that either of us would complain." He finished, checking out the view.

I stopped and turned, throwing a pair of socks at his head. I huffed when he caught them with ease. Turning back to the dresser I began questioning Tyler about what kind of hangout place this "Nicky's" was. As he told me all about this seemingly infamous Spencer's hangout spot, I decided on a pair of skinny jeans instead of my shorts and a pair of low heeled combat boots and a white tank top. Yeah, classy huh? I slipped into the small bathroom to change and changed the subject. "So is Reid all right after going a couple rounds with Aaron?" I slipped off my shorts and began putting on my jeans.

Through the door I heard Tyler scoff. "This wouldn't be the first time those two have went at it. Reid always kicks Aaron's ass with barely a scratch; I doubt this time was any different. He'll be at Nicky's too so you can make sure he's fine there." I giggled as I tugged on my tank top. "Did I catch a small hint of jealousy there Baby Boy?"

Silence greeted me as I took my hair down and opened the door. "You know I was joking right?" Tyler was again sitting on my bed, looking down at his hands. "You all right Tyler?" I sat beside him, leaning down to try catching his eye. Giving up I stood up and grabbed my boots from the closet and tugged them on. "I'm going to run down stairs and change out of my uniform. I'll be back up to get you before we leave," Tyler said as he stood and walked to my door. I sighed and grabbed his hand before he made it that far.

"You know I was kidding, right Tyler? If it makes you feel any better, I'm not interested in Reid like that, okay?" I tightened my grip on his hand; he returned the favor with a small squeeze. "Yeah," he whispered as we stood there in silence. Not an awkward silence but not a comfortable one either. It was just… silent.

"It's just that when Marky or Jason would get in any kind of fight they would usually be messed up, not as bad as the other guy but still messed up, you know?" I tried smoothing over the silence between us. Tyler smirked and pulled me into a one armed hug. "I really need to go now or Reid is going to think something weird again." I quirked an eyebrow as I walked him the short distance to the door. "'Something weird'?" I echoed, "You know, I don't think I want to know," I said as I crossed my arms. Tyler laughed, walking into the hall.

"It's nothing Renee. I'll be back up in a few," Tyler said as he waved, walking down the hall toward the stairs. I smiled as I retreated back into my room.

* * *

**New Chappie! Hope ya'll like it :) (Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to The Covenant, just Renee/Royce.)**


End file.
